Side By Side
by Earth Angel 01 02
Summary: Brady and Chloe have never met, but Chloe moves to Salem and beside Brady. They become best firends, but will it turn into something more? I really suck at doing summaries
1. Default Chapter

Side By Side Prologue  
  
Brady Victor Black sat outside on his front porch, sipping ice tea, during a wonderfully warm summer day. He was 22 and out of college, ready to start working for his father at his father's company Basic Black, as soon as September rolled round.  
  
Brady wsa tall, about 6'2 with soft blond hair, that curled at the end when he let it get slightly long. He had blue eyes that seemed to penetrate right through you. Eyes that bore his soul, and could hold you captive with just one glance, He had an amazing smile that was frames by a light dusting of hair, which made him look at least 25 or 26.  
  
Brady's attention got drawn to a taxi that pulled into the house beside his, and a women got out, along with the driver. Brady had noticed that the 'FOR SALE' Sign on the house, became a 'SOLD' sign just two weeks ago. He wondered if this is who bought the house.  
  
When the girl stood straight and movied around to the trunk Brady got a very good look at her.  
  
~Wow she's gorgeous.~ Brady thought to himself.  
  
The girl had long wavy auburn hair that flowed down to her waist. SHe was tall about 5'8 and slender with a beautiful smile. When she felt eyes on her and turned to look at him, Brady also noticed her amazing soulful saphire eyes.  
  
Brady stood up and walked over to her, that's when he noticed her amazing legs, which were showed off by her black jean shorts, and that she had her belly button pierced, whicj was showed off by a tight pink spaghetti straped top, that stopped just above her navel, and she wore black flip flops, which Brady thought was cute.  
  
He smiled at her as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi, my name is Brady Black, and it looks like I'm your neighbour." Chloe smiled back at him as she shook his hand. They both felt the spark, but kept quiet about it.  
  
"Hi. I'm Chloe Lane, and it looks that way."  
  
"Well. let me get off on the right foot and help you with your boxes." 


	2. Chapter 1

Side By Side Chapter 1  
Chloe was listening to her Justin Timberlake CD, dancing around her living room, when her doorbell rang. It was slightly dark outside but at 20 years old this was her first real house. One that was just hers. No roommates to keep her company, so she was a little jumpy.  
When the doorbell rang again, she turned down her music a little and went to open the door.  
"Brady! Hi!" Brady was surprised at the sight before him. Chloe was just wearing a red sports bra and tiny white shorts. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and a few pieces had fallen out and were now framing her face. She was sweating and panting. Brady couldn't help but watch as her breast rose and fell as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.  
~Damn even sweaty, she's sexy~  
"Brady? Hello, earth to Brady." Chloe giggled a little and Brady snapped back to reality  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Oh I was sitting in my living room thinking about some things and my mind started to drift to you."  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Yes. I realized that the only things I know about you is your name, age, address and phone number, so I'd thought I'd come over here and see if you wanted to come over for dinner. (Pause) Just a nice casual, get to know you dinner. So what do you say?"  
  
"Well would I get to know more about you I mean I know exactly the same information about you as you know about me, so it is only fair right?"  
  
"Yes of course"  
"Well let me just go get showered and changed and I'll be over there in about 20 minutes."  
  
'Okay I'll go get dinner started. (Pause) How does angel hair pasta sound to you?"  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"Okay see you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
With that Chloe shut her door as Brady walked across the lawn to his own house and Chloe ran up her stairs, stripping along the way, eager to get ready so she could spend more time with Brady. Why? She wasn't sure, it just felt right." 


	3. Chapter 2:Getting To Know Each Other

Side By Side Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other  
  
Brady and Chloe have finished dinner and are now just sitting on the couch talking and drinking. Brady a beer and Chloe a Long Island iced tea.  
  
Since Chloe knocked on his door, he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her, and his head off of what he'd like to do to her. Chloe was wearing a black tank top, which had a kind of shimmering effect and a black, short, embroidered black suede skirt. It was summer after all, and she wanted to look nice. Her hair was up in high pony tail and the only make up she wore was light pink lip gloss, which mad her full pouty lips look even more kissable, and her scent of mango was drawing him in.  
  
Chloe herself could barely take her eyes off of Brady. He  
  
was wearing a black muscle shirt, and blue jeans which hugged his leg muscles and his butt, and what a butt it was!  
  
His scent was intoxicating to Chloe and his eyes were drawing her in. Brady cleared his throat and Chloe's eyes snapped back to his.  
  
"Well we didn't really talk during dinner so let's start with the basics. (Pause) Where are you coming from?"  
  
"Boston."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So why move to Salem?"  
  
"Well I actually lived here with my parents until I was 12, and then we moved to Boston, and I guess I wanted to come back to my roots."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Uh huh. Oh and plus I'm taking some classes at Salem U."  
  
"But you lived in Boston. Why didn't you go to Worthington, or Sarah Lawrence (Okay I'm pretty sure there is no college named Worthington I'm stealing it from Dawson's Creek, and I know Sarah Lawrence is in Bronxville NY, but I have no idea how close that is to Boston. Just pretend it is closer then Salem U would be.)  
  
"Because like I said I wanted to come back to my roots."  
  
"If that's true, why are your eyes telling me something different? Something sad? Painful? (Pause) Chloe you can tell me."  
  
"Look, I know we're supposed to be getting to know each other, but I don't feel right talking about something that personal with someone that is still practically a stranger."  
  
"Okay fine I won't push. So you mentioned your family before, are you close?"  
  
"Yes very. Especially these past few years."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. My mom and dad just had another baby, 2, almost 3 years ago. It brought us all together, since my mother almost lost the baby."  
  
"Did they have a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A girl. I have a sister. Her name is Victoria Jade Wesley.  
  
I call her V-Bear. She's a real miracle."  
  
Brady watched as Chloe's eyes sparkled and shinned. Brady could see pride and love in them.  
  
"You really love her don't you?"  
  
"Like she was my own."  
  
"Is she your only sibling?"  
  
"Yes. (Pause) You're doing all the asking. It's my turn. (Pause) How about your family? Are you close?"  
  
"Yes very much. (Pause) After years of tension and jealousy and even hate everything is good. I'm actually going to be working for my father in September at his company."  
  
"Oh yeah? What company?"  
  
"My father is John Black. He owns and runs Basic Black."  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I'm going to be modeling for Basic Black to help pay for my classes and my house."  
  
'Wow."  
  
"Yeah. I guess it's true. It really is a small world."  
  
Chloe and Brady spent almost the rest of the night talking.  
  
Chloe got Brady's life story. Listening to how his mother had dies had been hard for her, but she handled it. She felt bad for him. How his stepmom told him she wasn't his real mother and how he got sent away to boarding school, and then all the trouble he had when he came home from dropping out of college.  
  
She found out he had lots of stepbrothers and sisters, or so it seemed, but he was most closest to his youngest sister belle. She was surprised to learn that he liked opera and that is when she told him it was her passion; well music was in general. She even told him about living in foster homes and orphanages and finally being reunited with her mother, to just finding out 2 years ago that the man she thought was her step father was really her biological father.  
  
She never told him everything and Brady knew that. He just hoped that one day she would tell him what she was to scared to right now...  
  
TBC 


End file.
